Harry Potter: The Son of The Gods
by Anime-Forever-3333
Summary: Harrison "Harry" James Potter is a born heir of the gods and demons. On his seventh birthday, he will get the shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harrison "Harry" James Potter is a born heir of the gods and demons. On his seventh birthday, he will get the shock of his life.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter as I am only barrowing the characters to fit the plot. Thank you!

**Chapter 1:** **Introduction**

Lilith Marie Evans-Potter, A Pureblooded witch that has a special talent in Charms and Potions and has the Animagus of a tiger. She is the first and only wife of one James Aaron Potter. James Aaron Potter, A Pureblooded Wizard that has a special talent in Transfiguration and Quidditch as a seeker and also has the Animagus of a white horse. He is the first and only husband of of Lilith Marie Evans-Potter. Currently they are at St. Mungo's doing a test to see if they can have children. Lilith cried for a week when she found out she couldn't have any. This is a rare illness so there is no cure for it. Both James and Lily Potter sent out a prayer hoping that it would reach the heavens.

When the Gods above heard this prayer, their hearts broke at the the true sadness and true hope that there would be an answer. So all the Gods from every era, even the Norse Gods, and all the angels that hold meaning and power came together and had a meeting with the fates. They even invited all the Underworld Gods and the demons that hold meaning and power with them. The Underworld rulers agreed to meet them with the fates. As they discussed the prayer, they found out by Fate of Time that a darkness that rivels even the Underworld rulers will rise without there being a little one and that didn't sit well with any of them.

They all agreed that they will have an heir, a child made of each and every one of their powers. When he is at the age of seven he will be trained in every art that they know of, especially magical for he will become powerful and he will need help controlling it. They each put a part of their power into one and thus a child was born. They then sent said child to the Potter's with a note. They watched as the Potter's immediatly fell in love with the child.

Thus on that day a child was born of the Gods and Demons.

Harrison James Potter was finally born!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Harrison "Harry" James Potter is a born heir of the gods and demons. On his seventh birthday, he will get the shock of his life.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter as I am only barrowing the characters to fit the plot. Thank you!

**Chapter 2:**

It is a peaceful Saturday day at Little Whinging. With blue skies and just the right amount of clouds and sun. Overall, It's a nice day to play outside or at the nearby park. What's that? You hear yelling? That, my dear reader, is coming from Number Four Privet Drive. The yelling is coming from a very fat man that makes a walrus look small named Vernon Dursley and going at a young boy about 6 years of age who burnt lunch. The boy was small for his age, instead of looking six years of age he looks four years of. You can see that he doesn't eat properly as you can see his rib bones are sticking out painfully just below his skin. His bright green eyes are dull and look almost lifeless while his spikey hair is geled back so that the spikes are in the back and the usual shine is now very dull as it hasn't been bathed in weeks. Listen carefully, my readers, as this is very important. This boy, this poor abused boy is the Boy-Who-Lived as he defeated the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Though he doesn't know this but he will soon. The boy's name is Harrison "Harry" James Potter and when the clock stikes midnight tonight, he is in for a very big surprise.

"BOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WE CLOTHE YOU! WE FEED YOU! WE GIVE YOU A ROOF TO SLEEP UNDER! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? BY BURNING MY FAMILIES LUNCH? YOU WILL REGRET YOU WERE EVER BORN!" Vernon Dursley yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicks, whips and punches young Harrison to a bloody pulp. The beating lasted for several long minutes until Vernon was bored when he wasn't getting a sound out of Harry. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP! AFTER THAT, GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD!" Vernon continued and then spit next to the young boy.

Petunia Dursley, the horse-like wife of the fat whale called Vernon Dursley, stood calmly watching with a hidden glee in her eyes. Her pig of a son, Dudley Dursley, was laughing and jumping up and down with excitment and glee at watching the "Freak" get a beat down. This family was truely sick if they got excited over such abuse. Harrison groaned as he sat up and stood. He walked further into the kitchen to grab a couple of paper towls and started cleaning up his own blood and the spit that came from his Uncles mouth. After he was done he went straight to his safe place, the cupbaord under the stairs. It has been the only place he sit down, think and heal after a beating. Harrison is used to the beatings by now since he is used to the pain. The poor boy has been beaten and straved since he was two. He entered the cupboard, went straight to the old matress the Dursley's call a bed and layed down carefully as not to put pressure on his wounds.

Now, listen hear as I'm about to tell you a few things about this poor abused boy. Harrison is a very smart boy and very special, too. He has read all of the books in his school liberary in just one year and he remembers every last word he read and every last picture he saw. He is a master in art as he can paint a master piece in just one or two days and he is a singing prodigy. He can sing almost perfectly as he puts his heart out into singing. All the low notes are very depressing and all the high notes are so full of hope that it made all of his music teachers cry. Harrison knew he is smarter than those of his own age but he is too scared to ask a teacher for a IQ test. Little Harry counted down the second until the clock struck midnight. "Happy Birthday Harry." Harrison said to himself as the clock chimed. The little boy layed down on his so-called bed and quickly fell asleep.

That night is the start of Harrison's destiny.


End file.
